neweberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Graywall
Graywall is a small city and serves as the first stop for most visitors in Drooam. It is the second largest settlement in the region after their capital, the Great Crag. It lies on a House Orien trade road leading from the western side of Breland. For 100 years, the ancient illithid Xor'chylic has governed Graywall and holds the power of life and death over its inhabitants. His words is law. Though Drooam does not follow the Code of Galifar nor they practice the basics the other nations, Xor'chyylic has no patience for pointless killing. The inhabitants of Drooam knows better than to provoke his wrath. History When the Dhakaani ruled the majority of Khorvaire, the hobgoblins built the fortress known as Korash Khaar near the base of the Graywall Mountains in hopes of defending the valley between Graywall and the Byeshk Mountains. It stood strong and served its purpose until the Daelkyr invaded. When the west was conquered by the Daelkyr, they were pushed back with the aid of the Gatekeepers and dragons. There are many cells underneath that trapped some of the Daelkyr under this city. In time, the ruins known as Korash Khaar turned was passed to gnolls, hags, and gargoyles until they were united by the Daughters of Sora Kell. They established a basic feudal system that passes for government in Drooam, and assigned Xor'chylic, an ancient illithid as lord mayor and ultimately still answers to Sora Kell. Landmarks Bloodstone Also known as "Sorghun" in globin tongue. Bloodstone is the largest district in Graywall. The district takes its name from the crimson coloring of the stone used in many of its building, stone that was recovered from the shattered walls of Korash Khaar. The Bloodstone is the home of the Arena, where the people of Graywall perform bloodsport every night. The Street of Shadows is found here, where the followers of the Shadow pay homage. The Kennels Called the Calabas in goblin tongue. The Kennels are where the non-monstrous races reside. The base of the dragonmark house Tharashk is located here. There is also an inn opened by House Jorassco known as the Golden Dragon Inn and a temple that serves that Sovereign Host. Little Graywall Also called Sar Kuraath. This district is the home of the smaller monstrous races, including golbins, kobolds, and other creatures. It is mostly small structures and clan warrens, with little to no business establishments. The Throne Called the Karda in goblinoid, the Throne is the home of Xor'chylic and the Flayer's Guard. The Throne is also home of the Znir Pact, which is arguably the largest gnoll tribe in Graywall and perhaps Drooam. The Last Tower is also found here, which serves as the courthouse for the mayor. The Deep Doors Also known as Khyras in goblin, the Deep Doors are network of tunnels beneath the city that leads through the ruins of the Dhakaani empire that they built underground. Even the monstrous races keep themselves out of here. One can only imagine what monsters themselves would be so afraid of. The Stonepits The eastern district and the second largest district. The Stone Pit is composed of huge quarries where miners help unearth dragonshards or stone for continued growth of the city. Though some laborers may live within the city, most of them make their homes in the pits as well in a tent city outside the great pit.